


worrying about (my brother finding out)

by myfavouritesweater



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, before everything went to shit, confusion ensues, i wrote this in like 10 minutes excuse me, lets pretend they had some glorious week of summer love or smth, lip doesn't know about ian and mickey, set somewhere between 3x05 and 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavouritesweater/pseuds/myfavouritesweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip arrives home to find Ian in the shower - and he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worrying about (my brother finding out)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. i should be working on "bite your tongue" but i got this idea last night and it wrote itself. lip knows ian is gay, but he doesn't know about mickey.  
> title is from "girls" by the 1975 (and it seems i can't stop using brackets in my titles)

When Lip gets home, he's pissed. It must be 90 fucking degrees out, and God forbid Kev fix the air conditioning on the goddamn truck. They ran out of weed at 2:30, and any actual ice cream products at 3. He swears to god there were still angry kids chasing them 3 blocks away.

So he gets home a sweaty, stressed out mess, and the first thing he can think of to solve this problem is a shower. Wash off the day, start afresh. Maybe he'll see Mandy later. Maybe he won't. He's even got the house to himself. Compared to the day he's had, coming home to this is like peace on earth.

Halfway up the stairs, however, he hears the faint sound of the shower running. He resists the urge to start screaming right there. Instead, he stomps across the landing and rips the bathroom door open, poking his furious face through the gap.

"Who the fuck thinks it's okay to take a shower at 3:30pm?" He demands. He hears a tiny yelp from behind the closed shower curtain, and Ian's flushed face pops round the side.

"Why are you home?" He asks quickly. He tugs the shower curtain tighter around him, and Lip eyes him suspiciously. "You're not supposed to be home."

"Why do you care?" Lip snaps.

"I don't," He insists, but it's unconvincing. They stare at each other. "I just...thought I was alone."

"Why, so you could jack off without anyone hearing?" Lip quips sarcastically. Ian looks uncomfortable.

"Not exactly..." He says under his breath. He disappears back behind the curtain for a moment. Lip has half a mind to charge over and rip him from under the hot stream, but Ian reappears, smile on his face.

"What?" Lip asks. He eyes Ian suspiciously. Ian shakes his head, forcing his face back into indifference. Lip can see the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Nothing. Just get out," He orders.

Lip stares him down for a moment, the rushing water the only sound in the room, but eventually he just sighs.

"Fine. Just hurry the fuck up, Ian. You're wasting all the hot water."

"I'll be as fast as I can," He says dismissively, disappearing back behind the shower curtain. Lip rolls his eyes and retreats back out of the room.

Just before he shuts the door, he glances down at the floor absent mindedly. He notices the discarded clothes on the bathroom floor, and it confuses him for a second.

Two t-shirts. Two pairs of jeans. Two pairs of boxers.

Lip frowns for a moment, confused, until realisation hits him like a bullet to the gut. His mouth drops open, eyes nearly popping out of his head and he's thisclose to blurting something without thinking, until-

"He gone yet?"

The voice doesn't sound like Ian's. It's rougher, deeper in a way that Ian's isn't. It's familiar, but Lip can't figure out who it is, and he sure as hell isn't going to wait around to find out.

Oh god. What if it's fucking _Kash_?

He slams the door shut, shuts himself in his room, and turns his music all the way up.

\---

About 15 minutes later, he hears something knock against the bedroom door, so he shuts off his music. He listens to a vague rustling outside his room, like someone's about to come in, but all he can hear is Ian whispering furiously, words indistinguishable, and whoever he's with is hissing back.

He strains to hear, but instead of clarification, he's met with the unmistakable sound of a kiss, short and sharp at the top of the stairs, and then gentle, creeping footsteps disappearing down the steps. 10 seconds later, he hears the back door creak, right as Ian strolls into their room.

"Shower's all yours," He says dazedly, dumping his dirty clothes on his bed. Lip doesn't recognise the t-shirt. It takes him a moment to realise it probably belongs to the boy from the shower.

"Thanks, man," He mutters, eyes fixated on the foreign shirt. Ian doesn't seem to have noticed. He seems a little jittery, but he's smiling, hovering around the room all joyfully like an idiot.

"Shit, I left my phone on the counter," Ian announces, happily drifting out the room again.

As soon as Ian's back is turned, Lip scrambles to the window overlooking the street, desperate to catch a glimpse of whoever Ian had in the shower with him. His mouth falls open.

Mickey Milkovich turns to look at the Gallagher house as he slouches off down the street, vague smile on his face and Ian's favourite shirt loose across his back.


End file.
